Tossed In
by allanime
Summary: Rukia meets Ichigo as a high school student. As their friendship starts, an unknown Soul Reaper finds them both and brings trouble with him. The two face the danger and the basic BLEACH stoyline is kept. I mean, BASIC.
1. Chapter 1, The Second Strangest person

**Tossed In**

Hoy (or hello), this is my first fanfic. I am also WRITING a book similar to this, but Mamoru stays on this world. I'll either post it here when I finally type it or I make a site for it, you'll know. In this story, Rukia meets Ichigo at his school. He knows nothing about her. After school, she asks him about his hair, gets ignored, punches him in the head hard enough to make him fall, and a friendship starts. This is the fourth day of school for Rukia, the second day of friendship. This...is TOSSED IN Chapter 1, The Second Strangest Person!

Note: I write like in America, not using the Japanese last name first or other things. (Maybe a few words)

(_Italicized _words are thoughts, bold is emphasis on words, and a line of ~-~ is a change of perspective, oh, and words in these ~ are flashbacks)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, its storyline, or the characters. I only own the parts and characters I make

The Second Strangest Person!

It was a calm morning in Karakura Town, the students flocking to school, the adults going to work, the breeze playing with your clothes, and the sound of the birds in the wonderful green trees. And one tall, orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki was walking to school with Rukia Kuchiki, with her black hair and small body. They noticed nothing out of the ordinary until a group of boys surrounded them and drew weapons.

"Hey! What are you doing with such a cute girl?" One of them yelled, angrily.

"Yeah! What are you doing with her, carrot top?" another said, and Ichigo could tell that they only wanted to hurt him and not her.

"If you want to get me, you will have to come and get me!" he yelled, pushing through them and running away. "Rukia! Get to school without me! I'll be there soon!" He told her and took a turn as the gang took off after him as Rukia stood there, mortified. Ichigo ran about ten minutes, almost losing them. He hid behind a building and waited for them. When they got near, he jumped out and attacked them.

_What am I doing? I'm going against six armed guys without a weapon!_ He thought as he knocked the first guy out with one punch. The unconscious assailant had a short sword in his hands, which Ichigo picked up and blocked a knife from another. He threw it wide, and slashed the guys arm and a small spray of blood came from the gash he caused.

_That's more like it._ And he stabbed another one in the side, took out the knife and got blood on his hand as he watched the man fall. Them two more rushed at him and he was forced back a few steps from the brute force of the two idiots. He punched one in the face, and used the opening to stab him in the hand that held the knife. The other one had a switchblade, which he did not hesitate in using. He was slashing and stabbing and thrusting without reason. It was hard, but Ichigo kept blocking them and even gotten a few counter hits. This made the lonely thug angry, and he went all out on one slash that cut the school uniform jacket's bottom. While he was occupied with how this kid dodged that attack, Ichigo stabbed him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and the high school student looked ahead at the last thug.

"This guy is unreal! He's not worth the risk to fight!" The thug said as they turned and ran away.

_Aww great! He got my jacket!_ He thought angrily as he looked around, trying to find his bearings to get to school. He took a few steps one way, and then heard something falling. He looked towards the source of the noise and saw a boy about his age, sixteen, wearing a black and white kimono. He was falling from a seven story building. He landed like he jumped off a low fence and started running his way, not looking at him, but back at the top of the building like something was after him. Ichigo tried to tell him that he was there and what the hell was he wearing, when he suddenly disappeared.

"What the-" Ichigo started when the boy suddenly ran into him, having appeared out of nowhere. They both fell over, and as he got up he started rubbing his head as if he hit it when he fell.

"What the hell! You see me going this way and you don't get away!" The boy yelled and then looked at Ichigo, then stared at him, openmouthed

"The hell you blaming me for! You were the one jumping off buildings!" He replied.

"Wait, you can see me?" he asked the school student, as if he shouldn't be able to.

"Of course I can see you, you kimono wearing weirdo." He regarded the boy with a look of disbelief, "Why wouldn't I?" He asked, then noticed the long katana strapped to his back.

"What's with the sword!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Can't say," the boy answered, "I got to go, Get to school, kid." The boy said as he ran away, drawing his sword. He disappeared behind a random warehouse, and Ichigo decided to forget it and get to school. He got there a half hour later and went to his last class before lunch only to be eaten out by his teacher for being late and having a bad uniform. He's glad when lunch arrives, and he meets up with Rukia to eat lunch together while he told her his story. He decided to leave out the part with the sword carrying kid, he would only sound weird. So, when he finished Rukia looked up at him with her violet eyes and asked,

"Wow, you did all that to protect me? I knew as soon as I saw you run and tell me to go to school, but I didn't know you would go through the trouble of fighting them. I mean, you could've gotten hurt!" when she said the last part, her eyes shimmered for a second before she looked away.

_What the hell! Why do I care so much about what he does? I mean, I know I should care for someone's life, but not this much!_

"It's okay; I only confronted them when I was on even playing ground. Well, more like fighting ground" He said, aware of the fact that seeing her reaction to her obvious thoughts and how she cares for him made him nervous and mess up what he was trying to say.

"Well, anyway you're here, so let's eat." She said, looking at his bento hungrily.

"You didn't bring a lunch again!"

"You got a bigger one with you, why would that be." She said slyly. Ichigo's face went red and he looked away and said,

"I told Yuzu to make it bigger today in case you were still hungry or forgot yours. I didn't expect you to openly admit you didn't make one at all!"

"I didn't say anything like that and if you must know, I got a disposable one and have already eaten it." She said with dignity.

"Oh really." He challenged her.

"Yeah, I did!" she said, and her stomach took that moment to grumble fiercely. Her face turned extremely red, and she looked down

_What the hell! Why is my face so hot? It's not on fire or anything like that! But it almost feels like it is._

"Look at that, you stomach can't stand you lying like that." Ichigo said playfully.

"Okay, so I didn't have lunch-" another rumble, "Or breakfast, but you don't have to go and give me your food." She said, not wanting to eat his food, but wanting to be close to him for a while longer.

_Why don't I want him to leave? He's only a friend!_

_Why do I want her to stay and eat with me? I'm not into her, am I?_

"Well, if you're not going to eat it I guess I will have to eat it alone." He gambled, starting to get up.

"**NO!** I mean, I guess I am rather hungry, so sharing wouldn't be bad." She blurted out, her face heating up again.

"Well, then let's eat he said, bringing out two pairs of chopsticks.

The boy, whose name was Mamoru Subete, slashed another Hollow in half as he thought about the boy he met a while ago.

~ "The hell you blaming me for! You're the one jumping off buildings!"~

_How could he see me? Normal people shouldn't be able to yet he did, not knowing what I am._

"I should mention this to Urahara later, he would want to know." He said to no one in particular as he wandered around Karakura. A few hours later he was at the store.

"Jinta, Ururu! Let me in." he yelled at the locked doors of the store. He heard and saw two short people in front of the door, conversing.

"Why should we?"

"Because Kisuke would not be happy if he had to replace another door. Now open up!" he yelled again, and this time he saw them undoing the lock and the two children became visible as the door opened.

"What do you want?" Jinta snapped at Mamoru.

"To talk to the proprietor of this establishment." He said as he walked in. he made his way to the back of the store and where Urahara would most likely be. He was reaching to open the door as it slid open, revealing the man himself.

"Hello there, Mamoru. Why do I have the pleasure of you presence." He said to the guest.

"Ha-ha...Very funny Urahara, but it's important. Today, I was being chased by a hollow when I met an orange haired boy who could actually see me. I've been wondering about him ever since I saw him and I think I need to know more about him."

"Orange haired, you say. I know one of them to be the friend of soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki. And he is doing a good job of teaching Rukia how to be a human."

Mamoru pouted, "I could be a much better teacher than her, but I guess I'll let it slide since they already know each other."

"How did you convince the higher ups to let you come here?"

"Higher ups? You really think they had any choice in the matter? They only agreed because they knew I would go anyway." He said, and then loosed a short laugh as he remembered how it happened.

~In the Soul Society's training grounds Mamoru practices against a captain, which would be ill advised to anyone else. He had the captain on the ropes, and pinned him against a wall with a ceto. Just as the captain was about to use bonkai to turn the tide of the fight when it suddenly stopped.

"Why the sudden stop in the fighting?" Hitsugaya yelled as he walked over to the other soul reaper who was found with a hell butterfly on his shoulder.

"It seems my old friend Byakuya wants a word with me." Mamoru said sarcastically.

"Call him by his title, Captain Kuchiki, its proper." He ordered the other.

"Since when was I ever proper?" He said back as he walked away.

_He has a point. He has never been one for formality. I personally blame his trip to America._

As the young Soul Reaper made his way to Kuchiki's office, he noticed passerby court guard members giving him a strange look. He waved at them and they would look away, then wave back after a second and it made him laugh.

_They have right to look that way. Being one of the only Soul Reapers to not be a part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Though why would I be? My being a Soul Reaper has nothing to do with them._

As he thought, he passed by a familiar face.

"Ahh…it's you, Rongiku!" He said with joy as he hugged the friend.

"Mamoru, what are you doing here?"

"Was practicing with Hitsugaya when a hell butterfly told me Byakuya wants to talk with me about a request I made."

"You should really call him by his title, he would like you more." Rongiku said hopefully.

"What give him the satisfaction of knowing I think him above me? Next you'll ask me to join the Court Guard." Mamoru said incredulously.

_That was what I was going to ask. I want you to be a part of the force. Possibly, in the same squad as me._

"Well, I guess I don't want Mr. high and mighty angry at me before I even get in the room! I'll see ya later, Rongiku." He said, and resumed walking.

"Bye, Mamoru, see you later!" she said to his turned back, and went on her way.

It was a few minutes later before he made it to the right office, and when he got there, he wasted no time asking permission to enter, just opened the door and said.

"Hey, Kuchiki, it's me what was it about my request that you didn't like?" he said, causing the disturbed Soul Reaper to knock over a pile of paperwork.

"Inform me when you are to enter, Subete!" he ordered the impolite one.

"And miss all the comedy, forget it, I'm hooked." He said, as he sat on the desk, "Could you perhaps get a seat or two for anyone coming in to talk?" he asked.

"You are the one who chooses to sit on the desk when there is a chair over there!" Byakuya said loudly.

"That chair is as comfortable as the desk, and I can see over it when I'm on it. I've sat in the chair, you can't do that in it." He said childishly.

"Rrrrrrrrr… anyway, about you request." He spoke, as he held up the messily scrawled note, "After a long time deciphering what it says, I have come to the conclusion that you only want to go to Karakura town because Rukia is there and therefore I won't let you go." he stated.

"Okay, let's get this straight. One, I was writing the note while fighting. Two, I have no interest in your sister Rukia. And finally, I don't give two shits about your permission, its just mush easier to have it. So whether you like it or not, I am going. And you can't go bossing me around like your subordinates. That's one of the reasons I refuse to join your little tea party." Mamoru yelled, getting up and walking to the door. When he went to slide it open, a call stopped him.

"**Wait!** Seeing as I have no other choice, I give you, Subete Mamoru, permission to go to Karakura town and patrol." He said his voice almost completely hiding the fact he had been beat, but not completly. Mamoru took a second to get rid of the smirk when he caught the faint trace of defeat in Byakuya's tone.

He turned his head and said, "Please tell the others to get the way ready, I'll be waiting by the gate." He said as he opened the door and left.

And that is just what he did. An hour later a goodbye group had found him on the side of the gate, and he only moved when they slowly opened.

"By everyone, if things go the way I feel they will, we will see each other soon."

"Then we shall see you soon."Hitsugaya said, and others followed.

"By, Mamoru! I will be waiting!" Rongiku yelled as he walked away.

"You never say that to me, Rongiku." Hitsugaya said, annoyed.

"Well, you're my captain, I know you are going to come back." She said as an apology. ~

"Well, I could enroll you in school with all the same classes as them both." He offered.

"You want me to come in and rock both their worlds? But I guess that would be nice, okay, you do your magic, and I will get my body and introduce myself properly." Mamoru said, looking at the Soul Reaper apparel.

"Properly?" Kisuke asked, a disbelieving eyebrow raised.

"What? It's my second definition of the word, the way others do it, and then mine." He informed the shopkeeper. He then left to go back to his house to his body, and entered it once again.

"That feels better." He said as he stretched out the tight muscles in his body. Looking at the clock, ha notice school would have been out for five minutes.

_Time to go find Ichigo and Rukia._ He thought as he headed out.

Good so far, right? I want you to know, I want you to leave comments, good or bad, because it will help the story later.

I also know I have not given a character description for Mamoru, but I will in the next chapter.

I'm having my friend type the book so I can work on this, and it will probably go on this site and deviantart.

Three days, six pages (or five without AN's), I think I did a pretty good job on it.

-allanime


	2. Chapter 2, A Very Awkward Introdution

Chapter 2, a Very Awkward Introduction

The two friends were walking home to Ichigo's house, and the sunset was making the clouds turn beautiful shades of red and pink. The late day sun was lighting up the trees with a yellow fading light. Ichigo watched as Rukia stared at the amazing spectacle above them. It made him smile warmly as she looked about at the sky, gasping at every new cloud that came into view.

She then looked away to climb up on a nearby wall, and then started to climb a tree that was against that wall. As she climbed, she grabbed a branch that moved when she tried to pull herself up. Then a frightened bluebird flew out of the leaves of the tree. Ichigo noticed Rukia staring intently at the bluebird as it flew over to a house and started chirping.

"Wow! What is that Ichigo?"

"A bluebird, don't you know that?"

"Yeah… I just couldn't get a good look of it in this tree."

"Why are you in that tree, anyways?"

" I wanted to see the sky closer than I could from down there, and I want to know if it will change color more if I am closer." Rukia said, embarrassed.

"Well, it's not going to change." He told her, "You know, Rukia, you are the second strangest person I have ever met!"Ichigo said, amazed.

"Huh?" she said, perplexed, "What do you mean, The Second Strangest Person!" she exclaimed angrily as she jumped over to Ichigo and punched him in the face.

"Well, I forgot to mention, after I beat the thugs a kid our age jumped off a building wearing these ridiculous black and white kimono and ran into me! And after that, he blames me for him hitting me!"

"What, a black and white kimono?" She said with a look of utter bewilderment, "You really saw a kid dressed like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he acted like I shouldn't have seen him and ran off holding a big katana like something was after him." Ichigo finished.

_This isn't good, a shinigami with a large __Zanpakutō and he actually saw him? How is that possible?_

"Well, I'm glad he didn't cut you up or else I wouldn't have anyone to help me with all this." Rukia said, hefting the bag farther up on her shoulder as she walked ahead of Ichigo on the wall.

"Hey! Slow down, you don't even know where to go!" he called after her when she almost made a wrong turn.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

"You did forget, you midget!" he yelled at her as he caught up. When he was a few feet from where she was on the wall, he saw a dark shape in front of his face and fell over, having had Rakia's bag thrown at him.

"Owwww…" He groaned as he pulled the bag off his face and got up.

"What the hell! You know you throw things hard, right?"

You call me a midget, you get hurt, simple as that." She said in an angry tone. The rest of the way was walked in silence. They got to his house and Ichigo noticed Yuzu in the living room, not in the kitchen like usual.

"Yuzu, what's up? Is dad getting home later than usual, or does he want takeout?"He asked his younger sister.

"No, it's not that. Karin got in a fight today and we had an argument about it. She is in her room, refusing to come out at all. She's always fighting, I get scared that she'll be hurt." Yuzu said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Ichigo told her, and walked to the stairs. He looked back at Rukia as if she should be beside him.

"Are you coming or not? You can start on the homework while I go talk to Karin."

"In your room? Isn't that a little awkward for us to be alone in your room?" Rukia said nervously.

_But I do want to be in there with him, and his arms are so muscular!_

"We could get a table from the attic and set it up somewhere, or we could go to my room." He told her, and she decided to go with him to his room. He opened his bedroom door and Rukia walked inside, looking around. It was a very plain room, with little personalization except for the lousily made bed and a desk with papers everywhere on it. She did see one band poster on the wall and a TV with a DVD player and videogames. She went over to the desk and cleared some room and sat down and heard Ichigo leave and shut the door.

_What am I going to do? I don't know how to do this well enough yet!_

Meanwhile, Ichigo knocked on Karin's door.

"It's me. Let me in." Ichigo said loudly.

"No!" Karin yelled.

"Look, I heard you got into another fight, and Yuzu only reacts like she does is because she cares. I know you think she's too motherly, but who else would if not her?" he said through the door and Karin heard him walk off. She turned herself away from the door, and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

_I know she cares, but she doesn't get why the fights get started. If she knew, she would understand why I fight._

~ "Hey, Karin!" one boy yelled as a group of them walked up to her afterschool.

"What's this about you going out with Dante and Konji? And that you've been flashing cotton to a lot of boys, so we thought we would show you what happens to whores like you."

"**What did you just call me?**" she yelled, and punched the speaker over, before the other guys could react. Then one went to grab her arm, but she grabbed his hand and kneed his arm, breaking it. She then pulled him and shoved him into the other guys and ran away. ~

_I don't like high school. There's too much pain, and over things that shouldn't matter. I feel so bad, I need to feel better._ She thought, and put a finger to her mouth. Her other hand reached down and started to prey upon her sensitive area. She bit her finger lightly to hold back a moan as she moved her fingers faster. Soon the hand she had up to her mouth moved and started playing with one of her breasts.

"Mmmmmmm…" she moaned softly when her hand went under her shirt and in her bra. She paused for a second, and then moaned a bit louder as she slid a finger inside her. She moved faster and played harder and licked and sucked her nipples. She was moaning louder and more often, and she was losing her ability to think, wanting only to feel even better. She put another finger in, and moaned loudly before she could stop herself. She picked up the pace and was biting her blanket to keep from moaning loud enough to let everyone know what she was doing. She went faster and faster and mover more erratically and then felt it, the good feeling building up inside, very fast. She moved more and stuck another finger in, and she again moaned out loud, but when she stuck the third finger inside her pleasure, the feelings bust out and left her motionless, stuck in that position for a moment before she fell back down on her bed, panting.

"Well, I don't know if I helped at all, but I did what I could." Ichigo told Rukia as he entered his room and saw her lying on his bed, her face covered by a textbook.

"What are you doing on my bed? Did you do any of your homework?" he yelled, making Rukia jump and throw the textbook at him.

"I didn't remember today's lesson well enough, so I referred to the textbook, and moved to your bed when the chair got too uncomfortable!" She yelled at him as he rubbed his head where the book hit.

"OW! Then I guess I'll have to help you and do mine as well." He said, and got Rukia into the chair and stood over her, helping her when she made a mistake on a problem.

_He's so close, he smells amazing! And those muscular arms…_her thoughts trailed off when she noticed she was writing 'muscular' on the homework. Blushing, she quickly erased it hoping he didn't see. They continued working like this for a long time, each other occasionally thinking of the other in the room. They were almost finished when they heard a loud crash from the balcony outside Ichigo's room. They both shot up and opened the window, and saw a boy with long light brown hair and a lean body. He wore a black t shirt, which revealed his own muscular arms, and jet black loose jeans. He was yelling into the sky at t bird.

"The hell! Why land on me?" he yelled, then turned and noticed them looking at him.

"I was going to introduce myself after you guys finished your homework, but you were taking so long I decided to take a nap on the rail. Then a bird landed on me and tipped my balance, and I fell over." He said.

"**Wait! **You're the guy I saw earlier!" he yelled, pointing at Mamoru.

"Since I don't want to be known as 'guy', I'll tell you my name, Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Mamoru Subete, and I will be attending your high school from tomorrow on." He said, casually pulling on his shirt.

"You were wearing that ridiculous kimono! That's outrageous!" Rukia exclaimed.

"And you, Rukia Kuchiki, are very unconcerned with your 'brothers' wellbeing." He poked her forehead as he said this.

"Hey! Don't touch her. And another thing, how do you know our names? And what do you mean, going to our school?" He angrily asked.

"Okay, Mr. Defensive, have you heard the name Kisuke Urahara?" He replied with a question.

"The shop owner who's never there? Yeah, I know him." He said.

"There is more to him than you know." Mamoru informed him.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo yelled.

"The way things are going, you'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously. "Well, I guess I can't walk home without eating, so is there any chance I could eat with you?" He asked.

"What makes you think you can?" Ichigo challenged.

"Because I am skilled with a sword and hungry." He stood face to face with Ichigo.

"Fine. I don't care, but tell Yuzu about it." Ichigo said as he turned and walked away. Rukia headed after him, and Mamoru came inside. He went downstairs and talked with Yuzu for a while. Suddenly a man bust through the door holding bags of takeout and was yelling out to everyone in the house. He stopped dead when he saw Mamoru and Yuzu sitting on the couch.

"Yuzu, I've said you can bring a man here, but I was thinking someone your age." He said.

"**What!** You go to be joking! I'm not with her and I am as old as Ichigo! I'm only here to eat!" he got up and yelled at him.

"Well you were so close to my young Yuzu." he started.

"I was talking to her!" the boy yelled.

"You don't have to be that close to talk to someone." Isshin Kurosaki quipped.

"Great arguing with you and Ichigo and I can't go home without eating!" he yelled out, turning and walking to a window, which he opened and took a deep breath of air.

"Well, I good thing I got a bunch of food, even fish!" Isshin told them.

"Fish?" Mamoru said quickly, mouth watering. Both Isshin and Yuzu gasped when cat ears appeared on Mamoru's head.

"Y-your ears!" Yuzu and Isshin exclaimed in amazement.

"What about them?" he asked, reaching up to feel them. He noticed they were the ears of a cat, he got an embarrassed expression on his face. They gasped again when a tail appeared, and when Mamoru noticed this, his face took on a look of anger.

"God damn! Why the tail, I like the ears better! The tail just makes people stare!"

"What's wrong with your body?" Isshin asked.

"What's wrong with it? Oh, the ears and tail. Now, I would think that is self explanatory…I'm part cat." He said with a blank expression. "What? You mentioned fish, you should have expected it. And if you didn't, you've been warned." He said, walking to the bags and shifted around what was inside. He took out the food, then grabbed the fish and hugged to his chest.

"Hey, Isshin, what do we have to eat." Ichigo asked as he walked down the stairs followed closely by Rukia.

"Now now, you have to show a girlfriend to your father before you can be alone with her in your room, Ichigo." He said slyly. He then grunted, being kicked in the head by Ichigo.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked fiercely.

"I want to know if I am going to be a grandfather." Isshin said playfully, smiling.

"You old pervert! We were doing our **Homework**!" he yelled, and attacked Isshin.

They fought and Mamoru set the table, and sat down. He waited for the two to stop fighting, and when they didn't after a minute, he got up and grabbed a wooden sword. He whacked the both of them until they stopped and started covering themselves.

"Eat, no more fighting!" he yelled and sat back down, followed by Yuzu and the sore Ichigo and Isshin. They started eating, and got into a deep conversation about all sorts of things. Mamoru soon realized that Isshin was a really nice guy and actually a very good father.

"Hey, Mamoru, where did that practice sword come from?" Ichigo asked.

"I had it with me the whole time. You didn't notice it on your balcony, or when I brought it in." he said holding it up.

"Whoa! You threw that when we sat down, so how can you have it?" he said defensively, holding up a hand.

"I picked it back up when you were all complaining about how loud motorcycles when a group drove by." He said casually.

"You didn't even get up!" Yuzu yelled out, smiling.

"You just don't know I did." He said, then picked up the bowl of rice off his plate and passed it to Ichigo.

"Hey, that's my rice! When did you take it?" he yelled out, more curious than angry.

"When you were watching the practice sword." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey, it's getting late, how about the two of you stay here tonight. I mean, if you need to eat before you can go home then it's pretty far away." Isshin suggested.

"I couldn't, I have things I have to do at my house. Naiya will be worried about me." He said, looking down a bit.

"Who's Naiya?" Rukia asked.

"My sister, she kind of worries about a lot of things." He said, and looked up, thinking of his sister.

"Then call her and tell her you will be staying here." Isshin told him, and after dinner, he did just that. He then went out for a half-hour and came back with a large log, fatter at one end than the other.

"What are you going to do with that?" Karin asked when she came down due to a large amount of noise.

"Something important." He said, then carved marks into the wood, a lot and far apart. They were all small, and then he laid it against a wall. He then grabbed a blanket and turned off the living room light, lying down on a couch, and falling to sleep after Karin went back upstairs. Yuzu got up the next morning, and started to make breakfast. Mamoru noticed this from the roof, where he was going through practice routines with his wooden katana. He grabbed the log and threw it into the air. It shifted in the air a lot as Mamoru stuck it lightening fast, and then skewered it with the sword when it almost hit the roof. He looked, and he had directly hit all the marks he had made last night, hits marked with a large indent right where he carved.

"Good, I'm still good. I will have to be ready, I foresee a storm coming, focusing on Ichigo and Rukia. And I will be there too, and still, horrible things may happen." He said, looking at the wood. He swung over the storm drain and into a window, and silently down to scare Yuzu. He snuck up right behind her, but she turned around and knocked into him.

"Ow, what are you doing up?" she asked him.

"I was doing a ritual sword practice, and you?" he asked back.

"Making the ritual first meal of the day." She said playfully, and Mamoru smelled and they both heard his stomach rumble. He waited, and when it was ready she called to Ichigo a few times before getting a quick response. He came down shortly before Rukia to eat breakfast. They ate and finished getting ready, and they all headed to school, all the kids looking like a pack as they walked on there way.


End file.
